And They Were Roommates
by DominoMags
Summary: After graduating from their respective hero schools, Ryukyu and Miruko move in together. Hijinx ensue.


It was a relative steal for an apartment. It wasn't extravagant but it certainly wasn't bad either. It had sliding glass doors leading to a modest balcony. There was only one bathroom, a modern kitchen, and a lounge in the middle of it all. Boxes lined the walls still as the process of moving was underway.

"Show off" scoffed the shorter woman as she fed her pet bunny, a tan doe named Suplex. The name was badass yet charming to the dark skinned scrapper but her roommate was perplexed and seemed bemused (whatever that meant. Damn lizard lips and her big words).

Speaking of, a shout of shock rang through the halls as the normally calm girl with short hair clutched her ankle while a small round machine with sharp edges zoomed by.

"Really, Rumi? Did you have to weaponize my roomba? Also your rabbit got into my magazines again."

"She's curious. She can't help it. Maybe you shouldn't keep them on the ground, Ms. Pride. Also it's rad. Knoomba is a badass friend."

"Knoomba...knife room… Rumi please."

It had been a little over a month. The young heroes had not been out of school for very long, with one having graduated Ketsubutsu while the other had gone to UA. They had met during an internship once and again during license exams and somehow struck up a friendship, albeit a begrudging one. It was agreed that they would move in together and it had been a couple weeks into the arrangement.

"I wish I could have just found a place on a hero team. Maybe I wouldn't have such a headache."

"Teams are for weaklings"

"Then I suppose you can find a solo apartment."

"No wait! Look...maybe just this once, I will relax my whole "every woman for herself" shtick."

"So it is an act."

"I never said it was. I am 100% hard, dragon lady!" Rumi crossed her arms.

The heroines scrambled to the agencies they worked at, which were luckily within close distance of their living quarters.

X

The heroine going by Miruko lounged on the loveseat in her best gym shorts and old soccer jersey.

"I'm cooking dinner. It's not much but I managed to get some fresh vegetables from one of the people we rescued today. I can combine it with the instant ramen we have to enhance the flavor and make something decent"

"Pffft. I want barbecue. Why can't we order out?"

"Because we are on a budget and a little self reliance on our parts wouldn't hurt."

"I thought you were going to talk that coward bullshit about teamwork or whatever."

"Oh I am. You're going to help me chop the vegetables."

Rumi flexed her knuckles and grinned wildly.

"With a knife, Usagiyama-San. Be sanitary."

"Why are you so lame? You can turn into a fucking dragon but you are such a stick in the mud. I'm gonna watch wrestling."

"Ok. As you wish."

"Huh? Just like that?"

"Of course. But you will have to order your own food and pay for it."

"Seriously, lighten up!"

"I am very calm. You're just not a team player."

"Hell yeah!"

"Rumi, I didn't mean that as a good thing."

"You wouldn't...wait, Rumi or Roomie?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I...did you use my first name or not?" The flustered rabbit lady thumped her foot impatiently and scowled, a blush creeping across her face.

"O-oh...I suppose I did." Ryuko spoke softly, her face flushed as a warm smile crept across it.

"Cut it out. No sappy stuff. We're bad-ass heroes!"

"Heroes can't feel? Besides, we aren't pros yet." Ryuko shook her head and retorted.

"I...not what I'm saying. We need to be tough! Just watch! You and I are going to be among the top pros in the country. Just you wait!" The muscular girl blistered as she tied her hair into a bun.

X

Weeks had passed and their bond grew closer, though it was still tumultuous in ways, as was to be expected in such a situation. The two sidekicks both had a day off, which was rare but appreciated. Ryuko decided to do some grocery shopping. It was her turn to do so inn The chore wheel. Granted, there were only two names on the wheel and most of the time, it was on her to do things. At least Rumi took out the trash but still.

"I'm headed out. Need anything"

"Carrots and Protein powder. Also, Sue needs more bunny chow and litter for her box."

"Sure you do not wish to come."

"Hope. Gonna watch wrestling with a friend. You know Hawks, right?"

"Not on a first name basis...is that a surname or…" Ryuko inquired.

"Just Hawks. Anyway, see you when you get back."

"Alright. Don't make a peas while I am gone." The dragon lady teased. Rumi only scoffed and waved her off.

With the coast clear, it was time to party. Hawks arrived not long after, sporting a flannel overshirt, endeavor t-shirt, black and red sneakers,and faded blue jeans.

"Hey. I brought pizza and wings. Did I miss any matches?"

Run I rolled her eyes and sneered playfully, taking the food from her friend and placing it on the table.

"Only half the good ones. Let's chow down, wingnut."

"You need better nicknames." Hawks sighed as he plopped onto the couch, folding his wings to avoid hitting his friend with them. Again.

"You need to shut up and eat so we can watch some of this good shit."

The two stuffed their faces and tuned in, cheering as the action commenced. Rumi cheered loudest as she was most invested, especially when her fave came on screen: a female wrestler with a history in MMA and the stage name Miracle Bomber.

After the pay-per view finished and the food was mostly finished, Hawks patted his stomach.

"Oh man. That was fun. I should probably go though."

As he went to leave, a buff arm grabbed his.

"Oho. Not yet. The action hasn't finished yet!" Rumi grinned. Before her friend could object, the heroine in training had placed a foot inn the coffee table as she pointed at him.

"We're gonna spar. Right now!"

X

Suplex took a spot in her cage, away from the noise as her mama hastily cleared the lounge area. Once could hardly call it clear as the table was still there but hey. How much was a coffee table really? It wouldn't be that hard to replace, was it?

"C'mon bird nerd. Hit me with your best shot. Pretend you're a villain. Come at me like you're gonna kill me and stuff me in a sack."

"Christ, Miruko. You really are extreme about everything. "

"You have to be in this business. Have you seen All Might? Or Endeavor? Big dudes who can take a beating. We have to be on their level."

"I guess but why your living room?"

"In case someone breaks in, duh. Crime might be down but you never know if some cocky upstart will want a piece of us on our home turf." The rabbit hero posited.

"Can't argue with that logic. Mostly because it's not logic and you'll put me in a headlock anyway."

"Guess birds are smarter than they look. Now come at me!"

Suplex hid in her hutch as the apartment shook from her namesake being performed.

Hawks left the premises through the window, sore and clutching his back before flying off.

"Jeez Louise, did YOU really have to put me through a table?"

The apartment was a wreck, furniture destroyed, scraps of paper strewn about, and food left in the open. It was like a depression den met a disaster zone and birthed a bomb in the middle of the apartment.

Ryuko stood in the doorway, utterly gobsmacked. She dropped the groceries she was carrying, with her jaw following not soon after. Scales formed under her eyes, which became more reptilian as her fists clenched.

"Rumi...a word. Right! Now!"

The heroine known as Miruko prided herself on her own abilities and her fearlessness. In that moment, however, she knew fear. She had fucked up utterly.

"Hey, Ryu… I-"

"No. I don't want to hear it. I need to clear my head. And you need to pull your weight. You talk of being a loner and a badass on your own but you can't even take good care of the place on your own? I...I think we need to reevaluate things."

"Hey."

"Please...just...I need space."

And with that, the door closed, leaving Rumi alone with Suplex and the giant mess. She clenched her fist and her teeth.

"Dammit. I hate this...she's right. I have to fix things."

X

Ryuko didn't return for several hours. She hated being mad at her friend...or whatever they were at this point. There was a spark there she couldn't ignore but it was so aggravating living with someone so uncouth. Could this arrangement work? Could other things work. Guilt twinged within her dragonheart but she knew she was in the right. That didn't offer much consolation however.

When she opened the door, she was greeted with a somewhat familiar sight. She had heard wrestling blaring from the TV and sure enough, Rumi was sitting there holding Suplex.

However, the apartment was completely clean, a new coffee table replaced the old one, and the dishes were done.

Needless to say, Ryuko was stunned. She drew closer to the couch and could barely find the words

"Oh hey, Ry. There you are. Like the new table? Might have had to put the seller in a headlock but-"

The dragon lady cut her roommate off with a hug, which startled the pet rabbit in her friend's lap, causing her to scamper off back to her cage. Even if cleaning was expected and not really in need of a reward, the fact that Rumi cared enough to get her act together was enough for now.

"Whoah! H-Hey now! No mushy stuff! You'll crush Suplex! She just ran off. Also I'll miss this-"

Rumi was cut off once more as a pair of lips crashed into hers. To this, she offered no opposition. She blushed and her heart raced, with her foot thumping to keep up. Still, she was happy to receive that which she wanted deep down. The night progressed like this, with the rabbit hero not wanting to fight this time. In fact, the only struggle she offered was the one to take charge. Alas, it was Ryuko who had the upper hand and Rumi sighed wistfully as the moment progressed. They eventually turned the TV off and retired to bed, knowing they would be needed at their best for whatever the day held.

It was a bit odd, the sleeping arrangement. It was temporary. Or so they said. And yet the two ended up sharing a bed. The couch wasn't exactly comfortable but Miruko could make do. Truth be told, while she was too tough to admit it, she liked being held and Ryuko was honestly one of her closest friends. She didn't mind getting closer.

The rabbit hero was just happy she still had the chance after the incident earlier. Besides, she could begrudgingly admit that cleaning up after yourself was just as important as cleaning up the streets. Maybe not as urgent but still vital.

After a long day, the short heroine curled up on her mattress, her bunny curled up next to her. Soon a slightly larger form joined them, wrapping her arms gently around Rumi.

"Sorry for yelling. You did a good job though. You deserve a reward." Ryuko whispered, blushing as she kissed one of here roommate's ears.

"Tell nobody about this." groaned a tired but flustered Rumi.

"Our personal lives are personal, Ru. My lips are sealed."

"Good. Hold me closer." a blushing rabbit girl demanded.

Surrounded by the precious treasures she loved, the Dragon slept well that night.

Likewise, even the long eared warrior herself could not fight sleep, knowing how secure she was. If she had to be part of a team, she was happy it was with Ryuko.

The night stretched on before yawning brightly into the morning, giving rise to a new day and new possibilities.


End file.
